Vacuum tumbling is a process by which food is marinated, meaning steeped or soaked in a marinade (sauce). Marinating enriches the flavor of food or tenderizes it. The conventional marinating process involves soaking food for an extended period of time, frequently overnight. In the vacuum tumbling process, food and marinade are placed in a container, put under vacuum pressure, and tumbled. Vacuum tumbling tenderizes food and significantly reduces the time required to marinate food, often to 15-20 minutes, as is well known in the art.
Vacuum tumbling machines are used commercially to marinate large volumes of food. Consumer vacuum tumblers are available for marinating small volumes of food, but are relatively expensive.
Barbecuing (also spelled barbequing) is a method of cooking food over an open fire. A barbecue device is typically loaded with solid fuel such as charcoal or hardwood, the fuel is ignited, and the food is placed on a cooking grate over or near the burning solid fuel. In rotisserie style barbecuing, food is attached to a rod, shaft, or spit and rotated next to or over the solid fuel.